


Heart-Shaped

by Strange_johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Sickfic, Surprised John, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, after season 4, because nothing is better than those to idiots giggling together, i mean nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: Now with Rosie sick, he didn’t want to leave her and had dropped all plans for valentine’s day. Maybe next year then.Because every author on AO3 needs to write a fluffy valentine's day fic at some Point.





	Heart-Shaped

**Author's Note:**

> english is my second language, so bear with me please.
> 
> No beta

Rosie had been sick for almost a week, her small body convulsing with coughs all night. Now, on day six, her fever had finally gone down a little, but John’s heart still broke every time he looked at her tired, pale face. He hated seeing her suffer and in moments like this he didn’t feel like he was enough for her. He doubted his abilities as a father, wondered if it would have been better to find a stepmother for her. That thought made him feel guilty. Rosie loved Sherlock and obviously didn’t mind having a second father instead of a mother. And Sherlock was as dedicated to her as John.

Half an hour ago Rosie had fallen asleep against John’s chest, but as he had brought her up to her bed he had woken up and John just held her, rocked her.  
“Hush. It’s alright, darling. You’re going to be alright. I’m here. I’m here, baby,” John whispered against her temple and she snuffled and rubbed her eyes.  
“Papa?” Rosie looked up at him. 

“Papa is on a case, darling. He’ll be here when you wake up tomorrow.” John kissed her forehead. He had planned a date for tonight. Sherlock had never had a Valentine’s day date and John had looked forward to taking him to Angelo’s while Mrs. Hudson watched the little one. Now with Rosie sick, he didn’t want to leave her and had dropped all plans for valentine’. Maybe next year then.

“Murder,” Rosie said and the excitement in her voice should have scared John, but he was too used to it from Sherlock. “Yes, he’s probably solving a murder. Being brilliant as always.” John kissed her again, the smell of his daughter something he was so used to and still couldn’t get enough of. 

Rosie reached out for him, touching his cheek. “Itchy, Daddy.” She complained, and he smiled again. There hadn’t been time to shave the last few days. Sherlock didn’t seem to mind the beard as much as he had the moustache, but John still wanted to get it off soon. “You don’t like scratchy kisses then?”  
“No, Daddy.” Rosie looked serious and he chuckled. 

Half an hour later John was finally able to go downstairs. Rosie had looked better, almost been back to her bubbly self, talking and even walking around her room a little before John had settled her into bed. She had fallen asleep during the goodnight story. 

He felt tired, was still wearing his pyjamas. His shirt smelled like toddler vomit and all in all he felt exhausted. He was surprised to see Sherlock sitting his chair, book in hand. John smiled, walking towards his boyfriend of almost a year. The detective looked brilliant as always, dressed in his suit and white shirt, hair perfectly combed. 

“Good evening, handsome. I didn’t hear you coming home.” 

John walked up to Sherlock, who raised an eyebrow. “No offense, but you should probably go to the bathroom first.” 

“Right.” John was a little disappointed. He would have really wanted a hug, but he understood that Sherlock wasn’t too keen on hugs right now. “I’ll go and get my disgusting self into the shower then. Do you want to order some food maybe?”

“Sure.” Sherlock closed his book. As John made his way to the bathroom he heard Sherlock getting up. John made his way to the bedroom to get his clothes off. Through the glass door to the bathroom he could see light and wondered if Sherlock had forgotten to switch it off again. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. 

There were candles all over the small room, on the sink and around the side of the bathtub. Sherlock had drawn him a bath, rose pedals and lavender bath bomb included. Soft violin music was playing from a small speaker and John suspected Sherlock had recorded himself playing just for this. 

Long arms wrapped around him from behind and John leant back against Sherlock, a happy smile on his face. “Thank you, love,” he whispered, voice hoarse with emotion. This was perfect and just what he needed after tending for Rosie for so long. 

“I know you wanted something special for today. Angelo’s bringing food in an hour and you can just relax until then.” Warm lips pressed against his neck.  
“Only if you’re coming too.” John turned around in Sherlock’s arms and kissed his cheek. 

They just so fit in their small bathtub together, John leaning against Sherlock. In most parts of his life, John was the one taking care of people. His patients, his daughter and sometimes even Sherlock and just being held, being taken care of felt so good. 

Sherlock’s fingers drew patterns onto his arms. “Solved Lestrade’s case. Nail technician serial killer. She put a poisonous substance into her nail polish. It entered the bloodstream over the course of two to three days, so no one suspected her at first.” 

John took Sherlock’s hand in his, looking at the long, pale fingers. “Good thing you just got a manicure then.” He kissed Sherlock’s knuckles. 

“Hmm, I wasn’t feeling like bright pink nails for once,” Sherlock chuckled. “It’s a pity she had murderous tendencies. She really was a great nail technician.” Their chuckles mingled into John’s favourite sound. Well, almost every sound out of Sherlock’s mouth was his favourite sound. 

“This is brilliant, love. Thank you, really. The perfect Valentine’s day. Even with all the baby puke.” John turned his head to accept a kiss from Sherlock. 

“I hope Rosie will feel better tomorrow. I know this was hard on both of you. I felt a little helpless. This…”, He gestured at the room, “… is the least I could do.”  
They held each other, enjoying every moment together, until the water started to grow cold and they stepped out. Sherlock toweled John off and wrapped him in his favourite bathrobe. 

When the food arrived, the cuddled into bed and had lasagna and red wine. They even made out a little before John fell asleep against Sherlock’s side.

 

 

John walked into the kitchen around seven in the morning after six glorious hours of sleep. He already felt better. He made a quick trip to the loo and finally shaved his beard of. When he came to the kitchen he saw Sherlock sitting in his chair, head tilted to the right and as he stepped closer John noticed the detective was asleep. Rosie, her teddy clutched to her chest and a blanket placed over her shoulders, snored quietly on his chest. John’s heart burst at the sight of the two people he loved most. 

For a while he just stood and watched them as they slept. He even took a picture, one of many he planned on framing and putting on the mantle. Back in the kitchen, John put on the kettle. Yesterday, he had planned on making pancakes and had come as far as making the dough. Now that was very convenient. As his two loves slept, John made breakfast, humming quietly to himself. Sherlock had managed to make Valentine’s day perfect, even after all the things that had gone wrong. In hindsight, he should have taken a picture of the bathroom yesterday, because how else could he prove that Sherlock was secretly a romantic? On the other hand he was proud to be the only one who knew that loving, tender side of the detective, that side which was so much closer to the real Sherlock than the sociopath he told people he was. 

Rosie came wobbling into the kitchen, dragging the blanket behind like a cape. He reached out for him with chubby little hands and he picked her up, kissing her cheek. “Good morning, my little love. Are you feeling better?” 

“Better,” Rosie nodded. 

“Wonderful. And Papa took care of you when you wake up?” John stroked her hair and then put her on his hip to flip the last pancake. 

“Yes. Papa. Cuddles.” Rosie nodded excitedly and said Papa came up and wrapped his arms around John’s back to kiss first Rosie, then John. 

“Heart.” Rosie waved her hands at the plate. 

“Yes. I made heart-shaped pancakes. I’m talented like that. How about you and Papa sit down and then we’ll have our belated Valentine’s day breakfast.”

Rosie reached out for Sherlock and he sat her down in her highchair. They had heart-shaped pancakes with jam and then curled up on the sofa for cuddles. John couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated as a valentine's day present <3


End file.
